Operation: Hyuuga Towel Jack
by BurrbleFish
Summary: She should've stopped herself upon hearing "Extreme Truth or Dare" roll out of Ino's mouth. Her mission? Infiltrate the Hyuuga compound. Locate Neji Hyuuga's bedroom. And yank the towel off his waist. Without being caught. Well, goodbye world. It was nice knowing you. :: NejiSaku
1. Dared

**• Rated M for language and suggestive themes and later content •**

* * *

**• OPERATION: HYUUGA TOWEL JACK •**

* * *

Sakura bit her lip.

Damn Tenten. Damn Ino. Damn Temari. Even Hinata. God fucking dammit _all_.

Why'd she go through with this dare again?

Right. Because if she didn't, those four would have her ass on a plate.

She should have stopped herself upon hearing "_Extreme Truth or Dare_" roll out of Ino's mouth. And knowing Temari and Tenten's daring behaviors, they'd join. Hinata would be too shy to back out.

And keen on Sakura's stubborn behavior, they managed to rope her in by questioning her pride.

Oh _hell _no.

That did it. She joined, offering up the first few truths. But eventually, just picking truths wouldn't satiate their hunger.

So she got pulled into a dare.

Her mission?

Infiltrate the Hyuuga compound. Locate Neji Hyuuga's bedroom. And yank the towel off his waist as he walked out of the bathroom shower. _Without _being caught.

Oh fucking _shit_.

The pinkette released a shuddering sigh through her nose, aggravated. Stupid ego.

So here she was, standing outside of her window with the girls smirking cockily at her. They wouldn't even let her change. She was left clad in an oversized black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it, and tiny white shorts with the Uzumaki symbol on it.

Oh, her boys.

She couldn't even wear shoes. She was just sent out with a hair tie and her ass on the line.

"Alright, you're all set, Forehead," Ino remarked, patting her best friend's knee. She only received a scathing glare, shrugging it off. "Operation Hyuuga Towel Jack is a go."

Temari snickered and Tenten hit her, hiding her giggles with plenty effort and little effectiveness.

"Hinata, give her the floor plans of the compound," Ino gestured, flicking her pretty lavender manicure in Sakura's direction.

_Oh_, how she wanted to rip off each nail and delicately shove them into her a-

"Here." Hinata softly smiled and presented a small piece of paper with the compound's diagram drawn in rectangles. Rooms were marked and blind spots were scrawled. "N-Neji-nii's room is right here," she said, pointing to a room in the farther areas.

"When does he clock out of his shower?" Tenten asked, deftly smacking a sniggering Temari behind her.

"Ten minutes from now."

"Well, you heard the girl, Forehead," Ino commented, expression victorious. "Get going. Good luck~"

Before Sakura could lunge at the girl in annoyance, Ino had shut the window and slid the curtains close. Growling, she kicked the glass then sat down against the tree branch.

Okay, she had ten minutes to get the towel and go.

Sakura spread her palm open, staring at the paper and committing it to memory.

At the bottom was the entrance to the compound. She could get in using an excuse from Hinata, who called in to make sure her excuse was backed.

She'd have to go down the entire compound until she got to a turn to the right. At that point, the compound split using a yard. It divided the main and branch houses.

His room would be somewhere to the right.

'_Okay, Sakura_,' she rationalized to herself. '_You can do this. You're a master kunoichi. You've gone on thievery missions before. This is just a _mission_. Steal the towel. Get out without getting caught_.'

Her mind wandered slightly to how it would go down. He would be coming out, fresh from the shower and senses a little clouded from the bliss of a hot wash. She could snatch it before he'd recognize her.

But without a towel, he could get alert. He'd heighten his senses, yet he'd be vulnerable.

His body would be settled in the defensive stance. And his-

Sakura nearly fell out of the tree from pulling away from her thoughts so quickly. Hanging upside down by her legs from the bark, she cupped her face and squeezed her eyes shut, turning red.

She did _not _need the image of his nakedness in her head right now.

Swallowing down her embarrassment, she left her perch, landing on the balls of her feet, then propelling herself back into the air towards a rooftop.

She rocketed over the streets, mentally recounting the area of the compound.

Ino was a bitch for coming up with this dare, but somehow, Sakura felt exhilaration. She smirked in eagerness.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sakura stood at the corner of Neji's room, next to the bathroom door. She had carefully cloaked her chakra when she visited the compound gates and walked in relatively unseen.

It was when she crossed the yard did she put her guard up and go into kunoichi mode.

Masterfully, she snuck through the halls and reached Neji's room easily. Picking the lock with the metal part of her hair tie, she managed to slide the Japanese style door open a crack for her to slip in to.

Shutting the door stealthily, she erased her presence and stood with her back against the wall next to the bathroom door, listening to the light thrum of shower water.

She had to catch herself from dozing when the shower water stopped with a creak of the tub handle. Sakura held her breath, bracing for the door to open.

Reach in, take, and run like _hell_.

Sakura heard the soft padding of feet moving around, getting themselves situated and she stood, heart pounding and every muscle tense.

The shuffling stopped and so did her breath.

"Looking for something?"

The deep voice reverberated throughout the room and she looked in front of her, away from the door.

Wide eyed, she stood frozen, staring at Neji Hyuuga in all his towel-clad glory.

He stood with an eyebrow arched at her in questioning, lavender tinted eyes curious. His long chocolate locks clung over his smooth, toned muscles, marble skin stretching over his taut-ness.

That itty bitty towel wasn't helping his attractiveness.

"Sakura-san?" She heard her name numbly, and had to tune in to hear what he repeated. "Sakura-san."

"S-Sakura."

He raised his eyebrow higher.

She swallowed thickly. "Just Sakura," she said again. "I figured seeing you in just a towel would get rid of formalities." She tried to laugh, but she only stood; a deer in headlights.

His inquiring expression slowly turned sly. She didn't like it.

"So what brings you here, _Sakura_?"

The way her name rolled off his tongue seemed nearly sinful. Or was it just her?

"U-Um, Ino sent me h-here on a d-dare." Curse her nerves.

"_Oh_?" he purred lowly, advancing. She instinctively took a step backwards, and this continued until her back hit a corner.

Shit. He had her.

"Y-Yeah," she squeaked. He placed a large hand against one wall, then put another on the other. He had her trapped.

Sakura avoided looking directly at his abs at this point.

"I don't believe you," he began. "You do realize...I'll have to punish you for this. _Right_?"

She clenched her fist.

"Sa." He leaned forward. "Ku."

He blew a warm breath over the shell of her ear.

"_Ra_."

"SORRY."

Turning red, she threw a punch closely parallel to her. He seized up and fell to the ground, groaning out loudly and clutching his...men.

She yanked the white towel off his hips without sparing a glance, flung open the door, and fucking bolted.

"_HEY_," was the pained, indignant, and very irritated groan that called after her. She deemed it unsafe to continue running on the ground and hopped into a tree.

Turning, she saw the Hyuuga come out of his room, angry.

Sakura squeaked, still utterly red-faced, and turned to look away from the pissed man.

"Give me back my towel, _Sakura_," he growled, glaring. "Hey. Look at me." She refused.

Without another word, she fled the scene.

Cursing her stubborn nature, Neji made to give chase when he noticed a draft.

"Why's it so cold?"

...

"Oh _fuck_."

Seconds later he had hopped into a tree, vengeance at hand and _fully _clothed this time around.

He followed that familiar chakra signature into the town, dashing across rooftops as she attempted to shake him.

Up ahead, Sakura was still resembling the color of a tomato.

She'd seen _everything_.

Shutting her eyes and bidding the image away with great difficulty, she spotted her house. Bless her speed and starting time.

She'd be able to get in and the girls would vouch for her. Plus, she'd complete her dare.

Win-win.

Kinda.

She wanted to kiss her front door for being so damn close.

Just a little more.

And-!

"Gotcha," someone breathed into her neck.

* * *

Ino snickered, watching Hinata put down the phone after calling up Naruto, who was probably as confused as a camel in the middle of Antarctica.

Hinata had been pushed into taking her first dare as well, and was told to phone the stupid Uzumaki and speak as the most 'from da hood' person. _Ever_.

"Oh my fucking _God_, Hinata," Temari managed in between fits of laughter. "'You fucking piece of shit, grow some man-balls and take me out to a date that doesn't involve Buddha's noodles'. You are a fucking godsend."

Tenten couldn't even form words and only laughed harder at Temari's recounting.

Hinata flushed, but couldn't help the smile on her face. It was pretty damn funny.

Banging on the front door cut the mirth short, and the four girls paused in their laughter.

Ino snorted. "I bet that's Sakura," she began, getting to her feet. "Probably bailed."

"Or she got the towel," Tenten put in after calming her breathing, still grinning widely. "She was gone pretty long."

Hinata giggled and led the girls in a line down the stairs, letting Ino take the lead near the door.

She pulled it open.

"So Forehead, got the goods?" she asked with a mocking smirk. The smirk fell as soon as she saw who stood at the door.

These four sleep-over goers remained still in their steps, wide-eyed, jaw opened, and in utter shell shock.

There stood the sexy mother fucker, Neji Hyuuga, himself. What's more, he was shirtless, only in a pair of white, low riding sweat pants. That smirk on his face was probably stolen from a hybrid of the devil and Taylor Lautner.

And there was Sakura Haruno, tied up in chakra string binds and supported around the waist by lean, toned arms. She struggled, blushing and attempting to speak through the hand over her mouth.

Neji raised a delicate eyebrow at the dumbstruck girls.

"I believe this is yours?"

He tightened his grip on Sakura's waist and she stopped struggling at the hold.

Goddamn his strength.

"Er, uh..." Ino trailed, unable to form a logical sentence. Just what the hell happened here?

"She won the dare," Neji remarked, nodding to one of the pinkette's hands. In her fingers, tightly coiled into her digits, was a damp white towel. "In quite a way, too."

Sakura snarled rudely behind his palm, most likely spewing nasty curses and insults.

He only chuckled and proceeded to shove her in through the front doorway.

She landed ass first and flipped around with angry emeralds.

Sakura was not amused.

"What the _hell_, Hyuuga-"

"You girls owe her her winnings for completing the dare," Neji interrupted, glancing sideways at the four others. His gaze settled on Sakura, and the smirk returned tenfold. "And _you_. Meet me tomorrow at six."

"Why?" she glared.

"You owe me a date for letting you take my towel," he replied simply. Then his smirk increased in cruelty points. "And for letting you see my _body_."

He pivoted on his heel and left, listening.

Three.

Two.

One.

"SAKURA-_FUCKING_-HARUNO, YOU DID _WHAT_?"

"IT WASN'T ON FUCKING PURPOSE _OKAY_. WHAT? DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE WEARING A HULA SKIRT UNDERNEATH A TOWEL AFTER A_ SHOWER_?"

Neji shook his head, laughing to himself.

Sakura was a goddamn _hellcat_.

* * *

**• I'm back, guys. Feels pretty darn fabulous. •**

**• I'm also going to be posting some multi-chapter stories. It's been a while. Look our for that! Thanks for reading. •**

**• EDIT: Alright guys, looks like several want the lemon. And also someone asked about the date. So we'll make this one-shot into a three-shot. Let's do this ;D •**

**-burrblefish**


	2. Dated

**• Rated M for language and suggestive themes and later content •**

* * *

**• OPERATION: HYUUGA TOWEL JACK •**

* * *

Neji ran through his pretty cocoa locks with long, slender fingers, slightly self conscious. He knew he was in _way_ over his head going after the one and only Sakura Haruno.

But what better time to ask - demand - for a date than getting caught naked?

The Hyuuga coughed into his fist at the memory from yesterday.

He'd felt Sakura's chakra signature nearing the compound, then abruptly disappearing near the gates. Either she transported or hid it. And if she transported, there'd be a minute blast of chakra, which he didn't feel.

Since he was a close teammate at the time, he figured she came for him on business. But then, not.

It only proved to be true when he heard the very _slight _creak of his wooden floorboards.

_Heh_. Rookie.

Thus, he substituted himself with a random hairbrush in his room and proceeded to scare the living shit out of said pretty lady.

His first thought: why the hell was she wearing her _team members' _clothes?

Wouldn't she look better in his clothes?

Or..._none_ at all-

_'Dammit, Neji. Get your dick out of your head,' _he mentally berated.

Well.

Her legs were a mile long in those tiny Uzumaki shorts. And that loose, riding Uchiha t-shirt was practically begging to get slipped off.

_'...fuck you, hormones.'_

Neji sighed deeply through his nose and decided to fiddle with the collar of his button up. This date was a rare moment - he managed to beat out both Shikamaru _and _Kiba in this.

While Kiba was an idiotic player, Shikamaru was the real competition.

This Hyuuga was fucking lucky.

There was a soft padding of feet on the gravel path outside the compound, and Neji hid slightly behind the opened Hyuuga gates (he payed the gatekeeper some extra ryo to leave for a bit).

Sakura appeared in view and to say she was stunning was an understatement.

Her petite frame was enveloped in a sleeveless, dark red dress, wrapping around her curves and stopping a few inches above her knees. Long pink tresses were pulled up in a messy yet elegant bun on the top of her head.

When she turned to look at the gates, he saw the flawless complexion complimented by little but gorgeous eye makeup. Cherry chapstick made her lips soft and oh-so kissable.

Her black stilleto clad feet walked a few steps to her right, then stopped.

"I know you're there, stupid stalker," she said aloud.

Neji smirked at her back. Even while cursing like a sailor, she was pretty damn attractive.

"I'm not stupid," he claimed, stepping from around the gate.

She turned a bit, profile looking at him. Those cute emerald eyes were a hazy jade - sexy.

"So you don't deny you're a stalker?" Amusement entered her gaze.

"Not at all."

Sakura rolled her eyes and lolled her head back away. Neji took this opportunity to approach her from behind.

She tensed at the warmth on her back when arms came around and presented a single, deep red rose.

It was sweet.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, staring at the fresh dew droplets still clinging to the petals.

"Yes, you are."

She felt lips ghost over her shoulder and she immediately shivered at the sensation. The lips settled over her pulse, and just for a little bit, a tongue darted out.

It sent her breath into a wall at her throat.

"Let's go," he muttered, smirking against her sensitive neck.

* * *

"Hyuuga, you rich bitch."

"Tsk, language, Haruno."

"Sakura."

"Neji."

"What."

"You're pretty."

"_What_."

"Nothing. Let's go to our table."

"..."

"..."

"You fucking piece of _shit_."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me we'd be dining on a _balcony_."

"And?"

"On the _fifth_ floor."

"So?"

"I'm fucking _terrified_ of heights."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh."

* * *

Sakura downed another glass of red wine, massaging her temples and threading a small dosage of healing chakra to keep her sober. Across from her, Neji was smirking widely.

They'd just ordered, and already she'd gone through almost two bottles of red wine by herself.

Because right over the edge of this goddamn balcony was the ground.

Solid. Dangerous. _Ground_.

This bitch.

"I honestly didn't know, Sakura," he said again. He was being sincere, but that stupid smirk on his face wasn't helping his case at all.

"Yeah well," she muttered, glaring at her knife.

How much trouble could she get in for lodging that into his hand and throwing him overboard?

"To be fair, what kind of elite ANBU kunoichi is scared of heights?" he questioned, arching a perfect eyebrow. "You've gone on Deidara's flying bird during that recon mission and took the bird down."

"That's on the battle field," Sakura explained, slightly distressed. That wasn't a very pretty memory.

She remembered that upon first boarding the thing, it was A-okay. Pushing the blonde Ino-look-alike off deck was a thrill (and pretty damn funny). It was ripping down the bird's back, defusing the hidden bomb, and landing that scared the fuck out of her.

Spiraling. She was spiraling like a goddamn kite. Oh God.

"I can handle it out _there_." She breathed out through her nose.

It's okay. No more giant, clay-made, bomb-filled birds housing blonde she-males with robot eyes, hand mouths, and a chest mouth. Or boob mouth. No, chest.

Uh.

Yeah.

"Bet you can't," Neji challenged. He received a scathing glare in return.

"No. More. _Dares_," she bit out through clenched teeth. He only chuckled at her reaction. Damn you, Hyuuga. Damn you to bits and pieces.

"Your food, miss," a waiter interrupted.

Sakura moved her table utensils, busily shifting it around to make room for her pasta.

Across, Neji eyed the waiter. This...this _little boy_ was ogling Sakura's...assets...right in front of her _date_.

Sakura, why'd you have to look like one of those angels gone badass?

"Boy, I suggest you keep your eyes on my _face_," Sakura remarked without looking up.

Silence.

Neji had to turn away, wishing he could stuff his fist into his mouth and keep from laughing. She was too much of a smartass - it was beginning to break his delicate composure.

The waiter remained flustered after realizing the insinuation, stumbling over his words. Dropping the plates of food at the table, he turned on his heel and fled the scene, embarrassed.

Sakura smirked to herself; Neji caught this.

"Well, he isn't getting a tip," Sakura commented, picking up her fork.

"Yeah, he already got enough crowding his pants as it is," Neji fired back, nearly grinning. Sakura nearly choked on her pasta.

A dirty joke from _the_ Neji Hyuuga.

Hell must be enjoying a snow day.

"Did you really just say that?" Sakura questioned, jabbing her fork in his direction.

"Say what?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"You know," the pinkette began, "if you keep doing that with your eyebrow, I'll staple it up your forehead."

A pause.

And after more than fifteen years of a poker face, Neji's delicate composure broke.

And he laughed like there wasn't a care in the world.

* * *

"What the _hell_, Ino," Temari complained, staring through the binoculars. "You said you planted hearing devices on the table. I can't hear anything!"

"Let me see," Ino snapped. She took the controller from the sand-nin and turned the knob.

Together, the two and Tenten and Hinata pressed their designated receivers into their ears to hear better.

_"Nnngh! Oh~! No, don't sto-ahhh~!"_

Hinata fainted on the spot.

"What the _fuck _is this?" Temari nearly shrieked, turning red alongside Tenten.

Ino paid no attention to the embarrassed females, fumbling with the turner.

"Oh shit, I attached it to the wrong person."

"CLEARLY."

"I must have slipped it into the wrong purse in the bathrooms."

"YOU ATTACHED IT TO SOMEONE HAVING _SEX_?"

"...Yeah, pretty much."

Temari and Tenten threw their receivers over the bush, happily ridding themselves of the thing. They stared as Ino only pressed hers into her ear.

She began gagging.

"What?" Tenten questioned.

"Oh fuck. I attached it to Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei."

"..."

"..._EW_."

* * *

Neji was having the time of his life.

Sure, his childhood consisted of pure training. Whenever he had learned a powerful new jutsu or took out his more than capable teammates in spars, he did feel some sort of triumph. Some kind of happiness.

But it couldn't seem to compare with this moment.

He'd lost his father at his young age. More so, because of his Uncle. Since then, he _despised_ the main branch of his family.

It wasn't until he met Naruto at the tender age of fourteen did he begin to accept the main branch.

And it wasn't until he met Sakura did his perspective of women change as well.

Originally, he thought women served little purpose in life, especially out in the battlefield. He did acknowledge capable females, such as his teammate Tenten. But he hadn't ever thought they'd be able to live up to male shinobi.

They simply were too emotional.

Yet when he met Sakura Haruno, it changed. Her power was raw and earth-shaking (literally), and her medical abilities were captivating. He didn't find going to checkups a pain anymore.

She was beautiful and ethereal, but she was also terrifying and dominating. Her expressive nature wasn't just her downfall - it was her fuel. It was one of her greatest aspects.

To put it simply, she was _magnificent_.

As Sakura sat across from Neji, smiling a genuine smile and mirth sprinkling her emeralds, he saw how enigmatic she was. She was a force to be reckoned with. Ever-changing, but solid and just...just _there_. With him.

She was also the only female to see Neji cry.

The Hyuuga's lavender eyes softened at the sight of her carefree bout.

He remembered being caught out on a rainy day at the cemetery, mourning at his parents' graves. Sakura had found him, and before he could bolt, she walked on. Curiosity piqued in him, and he asked why she was there on such a dark, stormy day.

_"To tell my parents how I've been," _she'd pointedly stated quietly. She didn't continue nor explain. And somehow through the thunder, he could hear her.

She kept walking and he found himself trailing beside her.

Haruno. Hyuuga.

The names had coincidentally sat next to each other. Four graves of loved ones, side by side. She finally asked what his purpose of being there was.

And thus, Neji found himself spilling his heart out to a girl he didn't think twice of at the Chunin Exams. All she did was allow him to lay in her arms and cry, listening to every word that exploded from his body.

For that, he'd forever be thankful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Neji looked up, staring at Sakura. She sat, grinning widely and swishing a half full glass of red wine in her hand.

Their food lay mostly finished, pushed out of the mind. At the edge of the table was the checkbook filled with money due.

He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, taking a final sip of her drink and delicately standing up from her seat.

He followed suit, putting out his hand for her to take. She did, and together, they exited the restaurant.

They walked, side by side until Neji steadily slipped his arm from her. She didn't seem to mind - it wasn't like they were a couple.

Right?

He trailed a little ways behind her, gazing thoughtfully at the long pink tresses loosely drifting in the breeze.

"Feels familiar, huh?"

Neji's ears twitched. So she knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah..."

"...Have you gone to see them?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. This morning."

"That's good."

"I updated them on what's been happening," he began, a soft smile beginning to form on his face. "And that I'd be going to dinner with a pretty girl."

Sakura snorted in an unladylike manner, which he couldn't help but chuckle at. "You know as well as I do that that compliment is going to pass through one ear and out the other."

"I suppose," he continued, "pretty isn't a word that cuts it."

Sakura shrugged.

She turned around when light, nimble fingers pressed against her palm and wove into her fingers. Her eyes widened at the sight of Neji being so close to her.

At that moment, Neji appeared as the image of perfection.

Sakura knew he was an attractive man - you'd be blind for not agreeing. He was an eligible bachelor, and immensely handsome. There was a passion in his heart and fire in his eyes. And once you cracked through that stony exterior, you'd get more than meets the eye.

In short, he was a beautiful man.

But tonight, right now, there was something different.

"Sakura," he murmured so deeply in his chest.

His other hand loosely fell on her hip, and her breath stopped in her throat.

Just what the hell was going on? Did...was she _falling_ for him? In-...in _love_?

_'No...no way...'_

"You're absolutely _beautiful_."

Let it be known that on this night, a Neji Hyuuga had leaned down, stealing a pure, innocent kiss from one Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**• Well, there's chapter two for you. Chapter three is coming your way soon. And for all my closet-perv readers - enjoy it ;) •**

**-burrblefish**


	3. Done

**• Rated M for language and suggestive themes and later content (DA DIRTY, DIRTY) •**

* * *

**• OPERATION: HYUUGA TOWEL JACK •**

* * *

"So what are you doing here now, _Sakura_?"

Somehow, with her pressed up against a wall and him clad in a mere towel, this scene was eerily familiar.

If Sakura didn't have Neji's damp, shower-fresh body shoved all up on her, she'd face-palm. Stupid freaking Ino. Stupid girls. Stupid hormones.

"Uh..." was her intelligent response.

Neji smirked at this. He had her.

Now, Sakura was anything but dumb. At first it was just a sleepover. When it was time for another round of Truth or Dare, Sakura simply took advantage of getting everyone back for the week before.

Of course, to Ino, she took the bait.

* * *

Sakura smirked, watching Temari and Tenten put the phone down. The Sand nin's face was wide in a grin full of pure mischief, while the other looked about ready to faint. At the same time, Hinata walked through the door, as red as a tomato.

A mumbling, glaring, blushing Ino hopped in through the window.

"There, Forehead. _Happy_?" she fired.

Sakura's oh so conniving smirk widened at this. "Very."

She'd dared Temari and Tenten to call up the latter's boyfriend and give him a very..._detailed_ example of what the girls were 'doing'. Let's just say, his pretty little weapon mistress made extremely pants-tightening sounds with the dirty blonde bombshell.

Lee had promptly fainted after the phone call.

Hinata had been dared to walk in on Shino and his lone training session clad in a full body leather dominatrix outfit. Courtesy of Temari, who merely brushed off the stares ("If you got it, flaunt it.")

Shino, too, was punched in the face by a nosebleed and _raging _bon-

...

...-net.

Bonnet.

Keep it PG-13, guys.

Ino's was less seductive and more outright insane. Everyone knew she was the seductress of the group; she knew how to work it.

Since Hinata and Tenten slash Temari were put on some sexy-sexy dares, Ino's was a little more...hm...

Her dare: walk in on Shikamaru and Chouji's team dinner, seal all food in a scroll, and leave.

Chouji fainted from food loss.

Sakura fell onto her side, roaring with laughter as both Ino and Hinata recounted their ventures. She was a fucking genius.

Tenten glared and Temari only joined in the snickering at everyone's expense.

It was when Ino started grinning did the pink-haired vixen stop in her mirth. "Forehead~" Sakura raised an eyebrow, dread beginning to pool in her stomach.

Porkers had a plan.

"The night isn't over. Neither is the game. Sakura, _truth or dare_?" she purred, cruelty peppering her words. Sakura swallowed thickly.

Maybe she should've saved those dares for last.

"Uh, truth?"

"Will you not not refuse to accept to take the dare?"

"...Um...yes?"

"Great!"

Sakura would've face palmed if she weren't so utterly terrified.

Ino's grin was beginning to curl like a cat. Was it her, or was her name beginning to sound less and less like 'Ino' and more like 'Cheshire'?

"I dare you to walk into Neji Hyuuga's room and steal his most prized possession."

Eerie silence.

"...his silver hairbrush."

Le fucking gasp.

* * *

And such, this game of complete stupidity was the cause of her current predicament.

Neji's wet, warm body pressed up against yours - you'd understand why her thoughts were pretty much jumbled into nothingness at the moment. It still kind of surprised her how she hasn't jumped his sexy bones.

Yet.

Neji's lips twitched upwards in a faint smirk. He could already see those pretty bright emeralds dim into tempting, cloudy jades. She was just so readable, he already knew what she was feeling.

_Lust._

Of course, he didn't blame her.

While yes, he knew he was pretty damn hot ("Cocky bitch"), she was just downright_ sinful_. The fact that she didn't even try probably would've driven him crazy if he weren't so composed all the time.

Against his naked body, he had the advantage of feeling her more than she did him. One of his large hands sat flat against the wall beside her head, slowly drifting closer to cup the back of her neck. Those carnation pink locks were messily strewn over her shoulder, spilling along the spaces between his fingers like silk.

His other hand followed from her shoulder and trailed down the length of her arm, switching to placidly glide over her side. He felt her shiver under his touch, his palm ghosting along the curve of her side, leaning behind.

Neji's smirk widened when she squeaked.

He'd just squeezed her butt.

_'Goddamn...'_ Sakura couldn't even begin to fathom what was happening.

"You know," he began conversationally. The pinkette wondered how he managed to even form a sentence. "This is the second time you've broken into my room."

The way he murmured the next words, lips breathing over the shell of her ear, made her shiver in delight:

"I won't let you get away _this_ time."

True to his words, she vaguely registered the quick placement of a lock jutsu on the door. A thin layer of chakra befell the room, pushing all sound either in or out. The room was now soundproof.

She knew exactly what that meant.

* * *

Somehow, through all the heated kisses, they found themselves on the bed.

The joking, seductive atmosphere that had curtained them was gone, replaced by lust. Neji didn't dwell on it; he just barely detected another emotion in the air.

But his mind was then whisked away on the task at hand.

Sakura Haruno lay beneath him, shirt edged up slightly at the bottom. His hand was teasingly smoothing over her stomach, and it lowered to glide over the sensitive skin between her belly button and hip.

She sucked in a breath, muscles tightening at the touch. He leaned downwards, missing her lips and attaching his pearl lips onto the corner of her mouth. The trained ninja butterflied down her chin, nipping over the expanse of sensitive skin on her neck.

He found the beating life of a pulse and did what he'd always wanted to try: sucked.

The gasp followed by a quivered moan was what began the growing of something down there for him.

The sound was so...so _delicious_. He felt as if his ears hadn't drunk enough of it.

Wishing to pull another noise from her, his hands moved upwards. She didn't seem to notice; her mind was just dizzied by the hot trail of kisses along her neck.

Slim, talented fingers suddenly roamed over her nipple, and it woke her up from her blindness. She arched slightly, throwing a loud sound into the air. This, Neji paid special attention to.

Still giving her neck some love, both hands quickly pushed up her shirt and bra, exposing her naked breasts. The bare cold awoke them, and he noticed with fascination how the slightest brush made her writhe.

His right hand took a plump breast, roughly thumbing over and over and twisting the nipple in his fingers. He stopped his kissing and immediately returned to latch a mouth onto the other mound, lavishing it with attention as well.

Neji's wet tongue rolled the pert bud in his mouth, flicking it from time to time over the extra-sensitive tip.

That sent her spiraling into pleasure. Inwardly, Sakura began feeling that indescribable ecstasy. But just these touches, these kisses - they weren't enough to push her over the edge. All it did was bring her closer and closer, not quite there.

At that, she began to react.

Unable to take it, Sakura wove her small, thin fingers into his hair, encouraging him. She palmed down her own stomach with the other hand, inching closer and closer underneath her shorts.

"Not enough?"

For whatever reason, the way his lips slanted to smirk and the cold exhale of air was like a whip to her poor breast. She mewled weakly.

Neji's free hand beat hers in the race below, and he fiddled with the waist of her shorts. At this, Sakura's stopped moving.

Her heart was beginning to pump in her veins, feeling as if adrenaline had mixed with her blood. His hands moved teasingly, agonizingly slow against the frail line of her shorts.

She gasped when they were ripped off of her, cold air slithering against her warm pelvis.

Neji snaked downwards until his head rested between her thighs.

His eyes drank in the sight of her wetness, coating her underwear. It stuck to her, and she attempted to rub her legs together to create friction. But he firmly kept her legs apart, earning a whimper.

With a conniving smirk, he placed his thumb on the area right above her clitoris. She let out a stifled cry. His thumb then swiped down, swiftly. A loud moan escaped Sakura's chest at the extreme pressure pulsating beneath her stomach.

He repeated the action once, twice, thrice, and when she thought she would reach her peak, he stopped.

She knocked her knee against the side of her head.

"Ow," he murmured, amusement on his face at the sight of a blushing, but indignant Sakura. "That hurt."

"You suck..." she mumbled.

A grin appeared. One she did not like at all.

"Yes, ma'am."

She was about to curse at him when her panties were suddenly somewhere on the ground. Prepared to kick him again, she stopped dead in her tracks and curled her fingers and toes in blinding bliss.

He had shoved a thin finger into her, thumbing harshly against her clitoris.

"...Nn..._shit_..." she whispered into the air.

Neji couldn't help but groan somewhere deep in his chest. Only a finger was put into her, and she was tight as hell. It was like she was sucking up his finger, and he was tempted to just shove himself inside her.

No. He had to be patient.

This wasn't just _sex_.

This was _making love_ to a woman he held close to his heart.

When she began halting her writhing, he curled his one finger and pulled it out, only to slide it back in. At the same time, he rubbed hard circles against her extra-sensitive nub.

Sakura felt as if her mind was about to explode.

Whatever he was doing, he was doing right. And though she was a virgin, she couldn't help but rock her hips against his hand like an expert.

His touches, his movements - it was driving her closer and closer to the brink.

Something wet suddenly touched along her womanhood and her once clenched eyes widened immensely so, back arched up at an angle. Her breasts heaved with her as she cried out.

Neji's tongue licked away at her clitoris, making quick, agile swipes as if vibrating against her.

That was it.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, fisting the bed sheets. A rush of white flew behind her eyelids, a loud scream of pure ecstasy rocking her body as her orgasm reached her.

This peak that she was taken to and pushed over - it was something that was better than anything else.

It was better than any high or pleasure than any alcohol or drug could give. And what made it better was the man that was giving her this experience.

The man she was coming to love.

Seconds dragged on into a minute before she finally fell from her high, realizing Neji was lapping up her juices to lengthen the high.

He smirked lovingly when he noticed she was back to Earth, crawling up to lay lightly atop her spent body. She smiled up at him tiredly as he stroked her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Enjoy your first orgasm?" he murmured somewhere into her hair.

She chuckled at his cuteness. "Definitely."

He laughed lightly. "I know you're a bit tired," he began. "But what about me?"

She raised an eyebrow when he lifted himself to gaze at her.

Sakura turned red.

Something was poking at the inside of her thigh.

_'Oh shit,_' she thought to herself. _'How am I already ready for that? God...I'm such a whore-'_

"My turn?" he questioned. The lazy smirk forming on his face was beginning to turn just a tad seductive.

_'Well, I'll be damned...'_

"Let's get you ready again."

Sakura swallowed thickly as he began unwrapping the towel off his waist. Goddamn, he was _huge_. Taking him in her mouth was impossible.

Neji saw the action and shook his head.

"I know you're new at this," he said, "I won't make you blow me." He smiled, taking her hand in his. "Touch me."

The pinkette felt that bundle of pure seduction begin to awaken in the pit of her stomach again. Nodding and eager to please, one hand rested at his hip, the other took him.

She felt him tremble at her touch, and she couldn't help the smirk of triumph on her face.

Slowly, the way he had done to her, she pumped. He could barely support himself on his arms now, and Sakura took advantage of the situation.

She flipped him onto his back, and he groaned at both the pain of hitting the bed, and pleasure of her gripping him tightly to ease herself back into balance. One of his large hands reached low to pinch at her nipple and in response, she latched a palm onto his balls, moaning.

The vibration of her chest against his upper thighs, plus the constant hand and tightened balls made him cry out.

Sakura snickered inwardly.

She'd rub this in later.

His juices began to dribble out the top, and Sakura watched in fascination as it leaked slightly down the side.

Without taking him in her mouth completely, she licked up the liquid from base to tip, catching it. Neji's eyes could've blown out of their sockets.

_'Sweet..._' she thought to herself.

Her tongue swirled around the head to clean up her - his - mess. Then she licked her thumb, and began combing it over and over his slit.

This was driving him mad with pleasure.

He flipped the positions again, and in pure shock, Sakura's hand slipped tighter over him. He grunted loudly at that and took both of her wrists, pushing them above her.

Neji promptly began kissing down her neck, growling. His aggressiveness began turning her on again, and she had to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together.

She hadn't notice him align himself with her womanhood.

With a swift stealth in his bout, he pushed himself in.

Sakura's eyes stung with unshed tears, and she made a noise of pain. From the sound did Neji stop being rough with her upper body to lift himself and look at her.

He expressed guilt in his eyes for not waiting and taking it slow.

"Sakura..." he began. "I...I'm sorry... I-"

"Shh."

She smiled, slightly pained but mostly filled with adoration. Sakura raked a shaking hand through some of his locks, her other cupping the back of his neck. She leaned up as far as she could go and kissed him lightly.

"Don't feel bad."

His expression didn't change, and he decided not to move for the sake of her getting used to his size.

When she felt that it didn't hurt as much, she nodded. Kissing her shoulder, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and moved.

She moaned this time, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was slow at first, careful to keep from breaking this beautiful woman in half.

Sakura felt every deep, slow thrust inside of her. It dragged against her tight walls, hitting her in a way different each time. Whenever his hips grinded against her pelvis, she felt his hot skin brush roughly against her clitoris, large length sucking into her.

It was filling her to the brim with heat.

To Neji, this was a whole _new_ level.

She shook him in ways he couldn't even begin to fathom.

Her entire womanhood was wet and hot - an inviting thing. It warmed his still hardening length as he continuously slid in and out of her at a medium pace. He felt her take him as if she were in extreme hunger for him.

She was tight and he lavished her body with pleasure for giving him pure bliss in return.

He rocked into her at different angles each time, gliding past her walls and feeling her in every way.

His lips moved against her neck and Sakura's nails curled slightly into his skin.

"F-Fast-..."

She couldn't finish, him already taking the hint.

Neji picked up pace, lifting her legs slightly. Her legs were beginning to come out raggedly, and her felt her skin warm up. Adrenaline and pleasure began coursing through both of their veins, heart rates speeding up.

Sakura cried out when he hit a particular spot inside of her. He continued to move in different ways, but each time hit that one spot that drove her crazy.

He lifted her up by her ass, gripping them tightly. It eased access into her and he pounded himself inside of her harder, deeper.

His lips latched onto one of her awakened nipples and she screamed in ecstasy. Her nails raked along the taut muscle on his back and he groaned, causing a vibrating sensation against her breast.

The chain reactions, the circle of pleasure, it was beginning to be too much.

Sakura's back arched as another rush of white filled her vision. Her insides curled tightly at the sheer, immense high.

Neji felt her clench him like a suction and it was enough for him to hit his orgasm with her. He rode out both of their highs with broken thrusts, then slammed a final time hard against her.

His hot liquid poured inside of her, her own sweet juice dripping. It coated the both of them, and Neji collapsed beside her.

The two took a few minutes to rest in silence, feeling the atmosphere to be perfect.

Sakura turned on her side away from him and curled in on herself, feeling drowsy. Neji saw this and chuckled at her adorable antics.

"Tired?"

She only mumbled incoherently.

Then squeaked.

The...the _nerve_ of this bastard. He just squeezed her _ass_.

She kicked his knee and he choked in pain and surprise.

"I love you, _idiot_."

Neji smiled at the back of her head, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee.

"I love you, too." But she was already fast asleep.

That was fine with him.

As long as she was here, next to him.

It was fine with him.

* * *

**• Done :D •**

**• Da dirty, dirty. I'm sorry if this wasn't up to par with most lemons. In all honesty, this was the first lemon I've ever published. I also had difficulty finishing the chapter due to some other stuff. Please, be nice~ •**

**• School's ending, drama's beginning. •**

**• To my Exotics out there, whatcha think about this Kris ordeal? Seriously, I almost had a panic attack. Proooobably have cried a few times already, too. •**

**• Anyways, thanks for reading! •**

**-burrblefish**


End file.
